


It's a Wonderful Life, Ya Know

by Darklady



Series: Martian Manlove [55]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: Eel O'Brian is a worse liar than he thought.





	It's a Wonderful Life, Ya Know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DC owns the the JLA, including all aspects of Eel O'Brian. Chicago owns this particular universe. I own an evil mind.
> 
> Note: I've been hinting for two years now. If you are shocked by the pairing - you have NOT been reading.
> 
> Rated: G (but technically slash in open reference)

__

## It's a Wonderful Life, Ya Know

__

### by Darklady 

__

 

"J'onn buddy." Eel O'Brian's voice over the Watchtower communicator was low, slightly rough, and a lot more serious than usual. "About monitor duty? I know I was on for Christmas Eve but..."

"You want a replacement." Which conclusion did _not_ require J'onn J'onzz's telepathy. Or even his detective skills. That was the only reason a JLA member would be calling in early on December 24th.

"If you could." J'onn could almost _see_ the morphic meta drop onto bent knee. "I know it's late and I promised but I've got...

"Other obligations." "Right." J'onn punched up the active reserve list, seeing who was on call for the next twenty four hours. Plasticman wasn't whining. Which he normally would be by now. So whatever he has happening was a lot more serious than normal. Which meant...?

"We will manage." J'onn considered recent history - analyzed the probabilities - and added... "I know that you and Angel..."

"Not Angel."

??? That was unexpected.

Plas must have heard the un-comment. "Winks and me, we figure on doing the family thing with Luke and..."

"You told him?" Which J'onn had _not_ considered a even a vague _possibility_ , given how deeply closeted the metamorphic meta was. if J'onn hadn't been ... what J'onn was... he might not have known himself. Even with the telepathic contact J'onn so often maintained with his colleagues. If he had come out to his son then Eel was...

"Too much of a coward." From the waver on the line, Plas was shaking his head. Several feet. "He told me."

??? Even more unexpected. He might have said something then - but Plas was still talking.

"After Batman's last visit (which by the way I don't remember much of and please I don't WANT to) well... when it was all over - Luke dropped by the office. Told me straight out that Angel might be old enough to be his mom - duh - but she was still a hot babe - and if a guy had to lobotomize himself before he could live with her? That guy flat out had to be gay. Not to mention there was the whole last-ten-years-living-with-a-guy thing. Definite clue there."

J'onn nodded - unconsciously. Sometime in his history he had picked up the human trait. Eel O'Brian _did_ have the same street address as Woozy Winks - listed in the JLA encrypted files - but had also made a big deal ( too much of a big deal? ) about separate apartment numbers. Still - it _could_ be a give away - had any of his fellow Leaguers been interested enough to look it up.

"So..." Plas was still talking. Slightly breathless. "I asked him if he was freaked and he said ... this is a quote... "I'm flexible."

"Flexible?"

"Yeh. That's my boy. Got his old man's sense of humor." " Plasticman laughed slightly. "Then he asked if he should start calling the Winkster `Uncle Wooze'.

"And you said?"

I said "Yeh. He'd like that."

end


End file.
